predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Delibird Delivery
Gold Star |number = 53 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = The Fog Badge (Chapter) The Fog Badge |next = The Viridian Gym Challenge}}"Alright..." Silver said as they both arrived at the Lake of Rage nearby Mahogany Town. "We're here." "Here? Here for what?" Gold asked as they both get the message from Professor Pine about going to the Indigo Plateau. "Should we?" "Not until we're done here and have made the Masked Man pay for defeating us a few times." Silver said as Gold nodded to him and smiled, actually beginning to tolerate one another. "But before we do... I have to do something at the Lake of Rage first." "What?!" Gold shouted as he fell onto his back in embarrassment. He got back up and shouted, "What the hell, Silver? Are you saying that the Masked Man might not even show up here in the first place?" "Oh he'll show up here. I know for sure he will." Silver said as he turned on his Pokegear and said into it, "Mission begin." "Huh?" Gold asked as Silver stepped up to the fence that was blocking them from entering the waters of the lake. Mission begin? What could that mean? I thought we were for the Pokedex Holders... Instead of thinking about it too much, he shrugged and walked over to Silver whom had moved over to another part of the lake. As Gold stared into the water behind the fence, he saw some bubbles come up from the water. As Gold looked in closer, mesmerized by the sheer water itself, he saw emerge begin to swim up to the surface. He backed away slowly, however, it was too late for him not to get soaked by the water. He flat on his backside and then, finally, looked up to see what had come out of the water. "What the-?" Dozens of enraged Gyarados had burst out of the waters depths and were staring directly at Gold. But, despite being Gyarados, there were of enormous size and the people that were around them in Lake of Rage began to run away as they shouted different things. "I didn't know such a Pokemon lived in this lake..." Gold said, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "Don't worry. None of them are the Pokemon we're looking for..." Silver said, as he rushed over to Gold, jumping through the crowd and commotion that were leaving the lake. "We're looking for a Pokemon now?" Gold asked, seriously confused. "What the hell, Silver? I thought we were looking for the Masked Man?!" "Why don't you shut the hell up and listen to what I have to tell you!" Silver shouted, completely quieting Gold. "Good... Now, we came here for the reason you're talking, however... we also came for a certain objective as well. There is a Pokemon in this lake that has been affected by strange radio waves. I noticed the radio waves a couple of days ago, however... I didn't have time to come down here until just today. I have a sneaking suspicion that Team Rocket or the Reddosuta Shikaku are behind this..." "So, how we will we notice that the Gyarados has been affected by the radio waves?" Gold asked as Silver smirked at him. "Oh you'll see what's different about this Gyarados then others..." Silver said as he heard a rumbling in the middle of lake. Silver pushed Gold to the side as a Gyarados, larger than the others, burst out of the lake and smashed onto the ground. "Gold, get up!" "What the hell was that for?" Gold asked, standing back up and wiping his backside off. "If you want to start working alongside me, you MUST pay attention, Gold! Understand me?" Silver asked as Gold nodded to him. "Now watch..." Silver pointed at the lake of rage as the larger Gyarados jumped back into the water, submerging itself once more. "What?" Gold asked as he looked back at the lake. A Magikarp jumped out of the water and flopped in the air, however, he began to glow with a bright light instantly afterward, immediately evolving into its final stage, Gyarados. "What the hell?" "See? What did I tell you, Gold?" Silver asked as Gold stared back at the newest Gyarados. "You may be right, Silver... What do we do-" Gold started to ask, however, Silver was already flying away with his Murkrow. "Hey wait! Where the hell are you going?" "To the middle of the lake!" Silver shouted back to him. "What the hell am I supposed to do here by myself?" Gold asked as Silver shrugged and smiled at him. "How about you handle this guy while I take care of the source of the problem?" Silver asked the Gyarados whipped its tail at Gold. He barely moved out of the way in time to dodge the Gyarados. "Damn you, Silver..." Gold said as he released his Quilava, Exbo and his Politoed, Polibo onto the field. "Fine then! Polibo, go!" Gold ordered as Polibo dashed forward, readying itself to attack. "Use Doubleslap now!" Polibo gave the Gyarados in front of him a quick Doubleslap, however, it didn't do much at all. "Damn, it's not working!" As Polibo tried to prevent more of the Gyarados from destroying the lake, he turned and saw that more Magikarp were beginning to evolve. "Oh no! That stupid Silver! How could he do this to us and leave us to fight this mess while he makes a run for it? I'll get him for this!" Polibo jumped in front of him as the enraged Gyarados stared down at Gold. With a swift command, he ordered Exbo and Polibo to attack the Gyarados, and use all of their strength to stop them from destroying their home! Meanwhile, as Silver flew to the middle of the lake, he sighed and thought, Damn... I thought it was here but it looks like nothing is here after all... It must be hiding itself under the water. I can't even sense it. So... where could it be? Back at the fight with Gold against the Gyarados, the enraged Gyarados finally tore the fence in front of Gold, knocking back both his Polibo and Exbo onto the ground in front of him. "Holy shit!" Gold shouted, as he rolled to the side with his Pokemon, dodging another Gyarados' tail from smashing on top of him. "I can't possibly do this alone! We have to find the source of this problem! We have to find the source of the radio waves..." In the far right of the middle of lake, Silver looked at his Pokegear, while still hanging from his Murkrow and said, "Hmm... It looks like the radio waves stop here but..." At the same moment, unknowingly, Gold and Silver both blurted out, "… Where's the antenna?!" Meanwhile, back in New Bark Town where Professor Elm was back on his feet, he and Joey stood next to one another standing in front of a computer. Joey sat down in the seat in front of the computer and tried to quickly access a phone communication with Gold's Pokegear. Professor Elm did the same with another computer in his lab and asked, "Any luck, Joey?" Joey sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry, Professor Elm... I can't even locate Gold's Pokegear whatsoever." "Damn it! Is there ANYTHING on the screen that could help us?" Professor Elm asked as he slammed his fist onto the keyboard in front of him. "No, unfortunately not. There's nothing but noise on the screen... I can't even possibly get through." Joey said as Professor Elm scanned the screen, trying to discover what was going on. "Maybe it's a technical breakdown..." "No... It's more like... It's more like some signal interference from an outside source." Professor Elm said as Joey continued to find a way to get to Gold. Professor Elm turned away from him and thought, I hope Gold nor any of the other Pokedex Holders are implicated in this... Hopefully, they'll be on their way to the Indigo Plateau by now... Back at the Lake of Rage, Silver and Gold saw the antenna that was causing all this interference with communication and premature evolution. A giant, red Gyarados rose out of the water, nearby Silver who was still in the air. "A red Gyarados?!" Gold asked surprised. "Oh shit... This isn't looking too good right now..." Both Gold and Silver got a beep on their Pokegear, as the signal of the radio waves grew stronger. "I got it!" "That must be... the source of the radio waves..." Silver said, thinking the same thing Gold was. The red Gyarados shot a powerful Hydro Pump down at him, however, he and his Pokemon dodged it, rolling away from it in time. "Damn it! Alright, let's take this thing down! No more playing around!" Gold shouted as Silver flew back over to him. "Gold, wait!" Silver shouted, directly above Gold as he looked up at him. "It's a wild Pokemon! Don't defeat it, we should capture it! This way, we'll be helping it out and it'll stop its functionality as an antenna!" "Alright then! Let's do this!" Gold shouted as Silver flew over him towards the red Gyarados. "Polibo, stop him! Use Whirpool!" Gold's Polibo jumped up at the red Gyarados and created a giant whirlpool directly around the beast. "Okay, Silver, now's your chance! I can't reach him from here! He's all yours!" "Gotcha, Gold! Murkrow, use Pursuit!" Silver shouted as Murkrow sent a blast of energy at the red Gyarados, disorienting it for a few minutes. "Go, Poke Ball!" Silver tossed a Poke Ball at the red Gyarados, catching it with simple ease. Murkrow flew over to it as Silver caught his newly obtained red Gyarados. Murkrow then flew him to the shore as he stuffed the Pokeball into his pocket and landed on the ground. His Murkrow stood directly next to him, as Gold sighed with his Polibo right next to him. "Hey... look." Gold said, pointing to the lake. "The Gyarados are returning to normal. They're returning to the lake as well." They both watched as the Gyarados returned to the Lake of Rage's depths while more Magikarp began to frolic around the surface. "Well... At least you finished your mission or whatever, right?" Silver pressed a few buttons on his Pokegear as Gold asked, "What are you doing?" "Recording the radio frequencies of this lake..." Silver said. "With this info, it'll be easier to trace the direct source of the radio waves in the future..." "Oh, I see!" Gold said, completely understanding. "But who's really responsible for all this shit happening? Maybe... it really has got to do something with Team Rocket or the Reddosuta Shikaku." "Gold..." Silver said as Gold looked over to him. "I don't think you should be following me like this. I have other things to do and they don't concern you. The enemy that may or may not be here is more powerful than you truly believe! The Masked Man will tear you apart if you don't leave NOW! If you're here... you'll only be in my way!" "Nope, sorry, no can do!" Gold answered almost immediately after Silver finished talking. "What?!" Silver asked, a bit surprised. "I've some old scores to finish with Team Rocket and the Reddosuta Shikaku myself! And I'm not going to stop until I even with ALL of them!" Gold shouted as Silver took out a Poke Ball and sighed. "So... You refuse to back off?" Silver asked as Gold raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I see where this is going..." Gold said, as Polibo stood firm next to him. "If it's a fight you want, then bring it on! I thought we were comrades! You should seriously figure out which side you belong to Silver!" "Well, if you refuse to back off..." Silver said as he turned to face Gold. "I have no choice..." "Whatever, Silver! I knew we couldn't trust you! I go where I want to go!" Gold shouted, throwing his hand to the side. "You fool! I haven't gotten time for you!" Silver shouted as they both glared at one another. As they faced to battle one another, they suddenly felt an icy cold chill in the air. Immediately, Gold noticed it as he said, "Wait a second... I know this feeling..." A strange fog covered the entire lake around Gold and Silver. As the fog deepened, they sensed someone begin to emerge themselves from it. They turned around and saw that it was the Masked Man, once again, trying to stop them from interfering. "YOU!" Gold shouted, pointing at the Masked Man. "So... It seems our paths have crossed again..." The Masked Man said, stepping into the middle of the fog where they stood across from him. "That's my line, damn it!" Gold shouted, putting a fist up to him. "And I've yet to settle my score with you! What the hell are you doing here?" "That's none of your concern!" The Masked Man shouted to Gold. Silver looked around him, noticing that the fog that was encompassed around them was extremely thick. "Fine, if you won't take me on! I'll make you take me on! Let's settle this once and for all!" Gold shouted to him, stepping forward. However, Silver put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Wait a second, you moron! You'll be at a disadvantage in this fog!" Silver told him, however, Gold basically ignored Silver's advice. "Never you mind! This battle is between him and me!" Gold proclaimed as his Polibo stepped forward. Exbo stayed behind until it was time to attack. "Polibo, attack the Masked Man! Dynamic Punch!" Polibo jumped into the air and rocketed down onto the Masked Man's head. He then slammed his fist onto the Masked Man's head. "Yes! Good punch! See that, Masked Man? We're getting stronger! The evolutions-" As Polibo turned around, Gold noticed that his fist was covered in a block of ice. "Huh? What the hell happened, Polibo?" The Masked Man appeared unscathed as he laughed evilly and said, "Heh, you call THAT stronger?! Don't make me laugh!" "Damn!" Gold shouted as he ran towards the Masked Man. "You jack ass!" "Kingdra!" Silver shouted, calling out his Kingdra onto the field. "Twister, now!" His Kingdra shot a furious Twister attack at the Masked Man. "Hey! You stay the hell out of this, Silver! This is my battle!" Gold ordered as Silver glared at him. "Shutup and look around you!" Silver shouted as Gold looked around him. He saw Silver's Kingdra had caused a Twister to blow away the fog so that they could see better. When Gold saw what was in front of him, he gasped surprised as he shouted, "What the hell? Where did all these icicles come from?" In front of him, stood short icicles that barely reached his knees. "Careful! Don't get frozen by the icicles!" Silver ordered as Gold sighed. "I see! So, the fog just now was-" Gold started to say, however, he felt a buzz on his wrist. "Professor Elm?" "Hey, Gold, are you there?" Professor Elm asked, through the other side of the communication. "Thank goodness, we finally got to you!" "Professor Elm? What do you want at a time like this?" Gold asked as Professor Elm sighed. "At a time like this? Please tell me you and Silver are heading to the Indigo Plateau as instructed..." Professor Elm asked as Gold chuckled nervously. "By your response, I can tell you guys aren't... Anyway, forget about that right now! Remember that metallic particles that you had on your clothes when you encountered that strange enemy?" "Yeah, what about it?" Gold asked. "Well it seems... we've uncovered something from them!" Professor Elm exclaimed, as Gold gave him his full attention. "The metallic particles actually contain traces of Trainer Badges... from various Gym Leaders! However, we do not know what Badges they come from specifically... Nevertheless, it could mean that the person you fought in Ilex Forest could be a Trainer! The Pokemon League association is launching an investigation as we speak but... if this guy really is a Trainer, he might not be your match! Whatever you do, DON'T try and take him on if you encounter him again! Do you understand me, Gold?" Gold sighed and responded, "Damn... Unfortunately, it's much too late for that Prof... The fight's already begun." He broke contact with Professor Elm as Silver walked up behind him. "You never listen to anyone, do you?" Silver asked as the Masked Man appeared before them with a Delibird in front of him. "Oh, shutup!" Gold ordered, annoyed by Silver's comment. The Masked Man sighed and said, "You are very stubborn, my friend. You always get in my way... But I will END that today! Delibird, Blizzard!" "Damn!" Gold shouted, as Delibird created a giant blast of icy cold wind that was stronger than any normal Blizzard's. Gold looked around to see the trees were literally freezing from Delibird's attack. The Masked Man's power had risen. "So... who would like to die first?" The Masked Man asked, as Gold and Silver glared at him. "Or should I take both of you on together? Then again, you still have time to escape though... SILVER!" "Sneasel, attack!" Silver ordered as Sneasel dashed forward, charging towards Delibird. Sneasel tried to slash Delibird and the Masked Man to pieces, however, they both dodged it and Sneasel created a giant hole in the ground under it. "Silver!" Gold shouted as Delibird created an icy wind so strong that even its disappearance was pushing Gold back. What is going on with Silver's Sneasel? It's... different, somehow. Silver's Sneasel and the Masked Man's Delibird jumped at one another quickly, making blows throughout the air that made no direct hits onto one another. They both then landed on the ground Silver's Sneasel was quick enough to make the next move, "Icy Wind, now!" Silver ordered as his Sneasel sent a blast of ice cold wind in the form of a crescent at Delibird. "Delibird!" The Masked Man ordered as it dodged Sneasel's attack. "GET HIM!" Delibird turned to Gold and blasted him with an intense amount of ice. Gold called back Exbo to its Poke Ball and rolled onto the ground, barely able to get back to his feet. Polibo stood back up before him, not taking as much damage as Gold did. "WHAT?" Silver asked surprised as he sensed Delibird come at him. He wasn't fast enough to command his Sneasel to attack so Delibird smacked Silver onto the ground. "You fool!" The Masked Man shouted, realizing that he was already winning the battle. He then walked over to Silver as he said, "Five years... You've been on my trail for five years..." They... know each other?! Gold thought as he staggered to his feet. "Why, Silver? For... REVENGE?!" The Masked Man asked, as Silver glared at him. "Five years? Revenge?! What in the world is he talking about, Silver?" Gold asked as the Masked Man turned to him. "Nine years ago, I had kidnapped kids who made promising Trainers... Silver was one of them." The Masked Man said, surprising Gold. "Kidnap?! How could you?" Gold asked, angrily, gripping to his arm that had been hurt by the ice attack sent by his Delibird. "They were to become my assistants..." The Masked Man said as Gold spat at him. "Hmph... The Reddosuta Shikaku is an extremely powerful organization, only over ranking Team Rocket! But Team Rocket used to be powerful as well! I had no idea it could be wiped out so easily! It must've been my negligence! In order to complete my goal, I must enforce strict discipline and raise obedient servants to do my bidding! "And kids are so much easier to manipulate... Like the Gyarados I took from Magikarp! And using the Reddosuta Shikaku's influence, I will make Team Rocket strong once more!" The Masked Man shouted, laughing maniacally. "Damn you! You're despicable!" Gold shouted, regaining his composure from the last attack. "But now... since we're on the verge, let's end you first!" The Masked Man shouted, turning to Silver. "The chase ends here, Silver! It is time for you to die by my hands!" The Masked Man took an ice shard from Delibird that was extremely sharp and deadly. It gleamed in the sunlight although it didn't melt one bit. "As for this fool, I will deal with him later!" His Delibird created an ice shard just about as sharp and held it up to Gold neck, ready to eliminate him whenever the Masked Man gave the command. "Damn you..." Gold said, standing still because the Masked Man wouldn't let him help Silver. The Masked Man waved his finger and sighed saying, "You disappoint me, Silver... You had stayed with me, you would've become a powerful Trainer instead of an ERRAND BOY for the Pokedex Holders!" "You're wrong!" Gold shouted, bringing the Masked Man attention to him. "Huh?" The Masked Man asked, turning around to Gold. "Silver's no weakling! I hate to admit this but Silver's tougher than you think!" Gold shouted, vouching for his comrade. "Is that so?" The Masked Man asked Gold. "I've seen him in action, numerous times! I can personally vouch for him! He's not weak at all! He just lost something important that every Trainer should have!" Gold responded, as Silver remained unmoved by his words. "In fact, the only weakling I see here now... is the the one who needs to rely are those punk bitch criminal organizations to achieve his goals!" "How DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, BOY?" The Masked Man asked as Gold tossed a Poke Ball out in front of him and blasted Delibird with steaming hot smoke. "What the-" "Watch your step!" Gold shouted as Exbo shot Delibird away with his smoke, making roll across the ground. Silver's Sneasel then jumped at the Masked Man and slashed him swiftly, cutting off part of his clothes. "Why you little-" "Got you to see me in a different light, huh? I'm pretty awesome now, right?" Gold asked, pointing at himself. "Uh, no... Not really. You did work as a great distraction though." Silver said as Gold sighed, smirking at the Masked Man. "Nevermind that then!" Gold shouted as he turned back to the Masked Man. "But now, we have confirmed what Hakel told us before!" "Hmph, you're right." Silver said as they both jumped away from one another. "Silver, how about we take care of this creep together?" Gold asked as Silver raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not sympathizing with you." "Very well, as you wish." Silver said as they glared at the Masked Man at once. "This creep has been manipulating Pokemon and humans to fulfill his evil intentions! We can't let get away with that ANYMORE!" Gold shouted, throwing his hand to the wayside. "You're right... We are the Pokedex Holders after all. Sneasel!" Silver said as his Sneasel stood in front of him, ready to attack. Gold nodded and shouted, "Exbo! Ready?" His Quilava nodded to him and got into a battle stance. "Alright then..." "ATTACK!" Gold and Silver shouted, as their two Pokemon dashed forward, towards the Masked Man and his Delibird. Exbo rocketed both of them forwards with an explosive Flame Wheel that sped them towards the evil mastermind of Team Rocket. "You fools! I shall send you to your graves!" The Masked Man shouted, as his Hondour and Ariados emerged from the thicket around them and almost pounced on top of Gold and Silver. Gold and Silver held up their hands as Exbo and Sneasel charged back at their Trainers. They were so fast, that they were able to launch a preemptive strike before the Masked Man's Pokemon knew what was going on. "Flame Wheel!" Gold shouted to Exbo as he sent a devastating wave of flames at the Ariados, knocking it backwards. "Icy Wind!" Silver shouted as his Sneasel sent an ice cold blast of wind at Hondour, knocking it back as well against a tree. "Hmph!" The Masked Man grunted angrily. "You're courting your own deaths!" "Ha! Please, we have you on the ropes! How could we possibly lose now?" Gold asked as the Masked Man sighed. "It's a pity for you two to die so young but now... you've angered beyond comprehension! I shall grant your wish right now!" The Masked Man shouted, as his three Pokemon stood in front of him. "Before I attack, I have a question to ask you, Silver... How is Green doing since we last met?" Silver glared at him, slightly ignoring his question, although, his face said it all. "You remember her, don't you? The girl you were quite fond of... Wasn't she killed trying to escape?" "Shut the hell up!" Silver shouted, angrier than he could truly hold within his body. "Sneasel, Quick Attack now!" His Sneasel dashed forward and zipped directly at the Masked Man and his Delibird. His Delibird brushed him off but Sneasel wasn't out of the game yet. He charged back at Delibird, barely missing him as Silver shouted, "Rock Smash!" Delibird was able to dodge this attack as well. "Hey, hey!" Gold shouted, grabbing Silver by the shoulder. "Calm down, Silver! Aren't you the one who just said to keep my cool just now?" Silver ignored Gold and looked back to see where the Masked Man and shouted, "They're escaping!" The Masked man and his Delibird were. They flew through the air, as Silver glared at Gold. "Stay the hell out of my way, Gold!" He pushed Gold to the side as his Sneasel took the initiative and froze Gold and Exbo's feet to the ground so they wouldn't do anything to get in their way. "You son a bitch!" Gold shouted to Silver as he saw him begin to fly towards the Masked Man by hanging onto his Murkrow's legs. As Gold and Exbo started to move, he saw that the Masked Man's Ariados and Hondour were about to finish him off. "Damn it...!" As Gold tried to handle the two of the Masked Man's Pokemon, Silver and his Murkrow headed directly for the Masked Man whom they were catching up with steadily. He shouted out to me, "You there! Stop right where you are!" "You little persistant pest!" The Masked Man shouted back to him as he caught up with him. He threw dust that he took out of his pocket at Murkrow, however, Silver commanded Murkrow to blow it away. When the dust was scattered, The Masked Man and his Delibird came through it and smashed their heads against Murkrow's and Silver's knocking them back a bit. "Ha! Did you think you could take me on your own! Fine, I'll take care of you first!" The Masked Man's Delibird created a tiny ice shards and tossed them at Silver and his Murkrow, cutting them up very well. "You fool! You fell right into my trap!" "What?!" Silver shouted, trying to protect himself from the ice shards that were coming his way. "Are you saying that was deliberate escape to separate me from Gold?" "Exactly..." The Masked Man chuckled to himself evilly. "Fine!" Silver shouted as he commanded his Murkrow to fly above the Masked Man's head. "I shall not disappoint your kind intentions! This is for all those kids you've kidnapped!" His Murkrow pelted both him and his Delibird with a barrage of attacks, knocking them backwards. "And this is for the Pokemon you've manipulated! Your atrocities shall end today! I shall call upon the power of this Pokemon from this lake!" Silver held a Poke Ball in his hand and seconds later, the Gyarados that had submerged themselves in the depths below, burst out of the water and surrounded the Masked Man and his Delibird. "That... That Gyarados!" The Masked Man shouted in surprise, not expecting Silver to be that skilled. "How about a taste of your own medicine?" Silver asked as the Gyarados' tails began to wrap around the Masked Man very quickly, trapping where he floated with his Delibird. "Impossible!" The Masked Man shouted as Silver landed on his newly caught red Gyarados, grinning in victory. "Once the red Gyarados became my Pokemon... the REST of the Gyarados in the lake came under my control as well!" Silver shouted as the other Gyarados circled around the Masked Man, closing him in mid-air. "Now, time to accept your fate! It's time for some payback!" All the Gyarados in the lake, including Silver's attacked the Masked Man sending a Hyper Beam's from all directions. As Silver was fighting the Masked Man, Gold was having his own problems. He called back his Exbo and Polibo and was now using his Aipom, Aibo, once more. "Damn it! We shake these guys off!" Gold shouted as the Masked Man's Houndour ran around to the front of Aibo and attacked him from the front. The Masked Man's Ariados attacked from the back, however, Gold knew what to do. "Aibo, Double Team now!" His Aipom did as was told and created fake copies of himself. As Houndour and Ariados attacked one of them, they butted heads, knocking both of them out for the count. When they were done with them, they both headed over to the Lake once more and saw that Silver was nowhere to be seen. "Silver! Where are you?" As he ran over to another part of the Lakeside, he saw something come crashing down through ice created over the entire lake. He realized it was Silver and immediately knew that he had crashed through the ice and down into the murky waters below. "Silver!! Silver!!" As Gold called for Silver, he realized that the Masked Man had not been defeated. In fact, as Gold stared into the waters, he felt millions of ice shards hit from the above, covering the ground that they walked on into ice as well. "You're next, kid!" The Masked Man shouted, not even letting Gold or Aibo look up. "Aibo!" Gold shouted, not really caring about his life but more about his Aipom's. He rushed over to Aibo, rubbing his head as he tried to stand up to fight once more. "Hahahaha!" The Masked Man laughed maniacally. "You're all just bunch of braggers! None of you have true strength at all! That goes for the rest of your precious 'Pokedex Holders'!" "You-!!" Gold shouted, glaring with utmost hate at his enemy. "Now, I shall send you to be with your friend!" The Masked Man shouted as Gold growled and stood up to his feet. "Why..." Gold said as the Masked Man raised an eyebrow at him. "The battle was just between us! There was no reason to get Silver involved!" "Heh... The reason's simple... Those who get in my way shall all perish at my hands..." The Masked Man said as his Delibird stepped forward, ready to finish them off completely. "...Besides... Silver betrayed me... That ingrate deserved to be punished." "You jack ass!" Gold shouted, raising a fist at his enemy. "You have NO right to manipulate ANYBODY!" As Gold started to walk forward, he sensed something above his head. He looked up quick and saw that a giant boulder of ice came crashing down on top of his head, smashing him through the ice and into the murky waters below. "Two more killed at my expense..." The Masked Man said, as he returned all his Pokemon and disappeared in a mysterious way from the Lake of Rage. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters